Hermione Getting Married
by ViolettaValori
Summary: Ron and Hermione post DH, pre Ep go to the beach, have some sexy-times, and the wedding will be fun... Includes Ginny/Harry and Luna/Neville
1. The Beach Vacation

_Note: Characters are property of JKR._

Beach Vacation Part 1

"God, I missed you, Hermione" said Ron, entering the door to their small London flat. This Auror mission lasted well over a week and was followed with piles of paperwork for the Ministry. Hermione was relieved and overjoyed to have her boyfriend home again after waiting all week. Left alone with just her cat and her books, things got a little quiet and she felt like an old maid.

"I missed you, too, Love." She ran into his arms and embraced him, planting dozens of soft kisses all over his face and neck. Ron smiled in adoration of his beautiful lover, whose eyes sparkled every time she saw him. She was so unbelievably dedicated to him and beamed with pride over him.

"I can't believe how long you had to be gone!" She sighed, "How long do you have off before the next job?" she asked desperately, leading him to the sofa where she had ready a plate of cheese and crackers and two glasses of cabernet sauvignon. Ron had already stuffed a cracker into his mouth and was gulping down wine when she asked.

"I have four days... Four days I plan to spend with you." He leaned over to give her a kiss. She smirked at him and took a sip of the deep red wine. Her lips were now tinted the same dark shade and she looked incredibly sexy.

"Well, I've been thinking about some fun we could have for your time off," she grinned.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" He inquired, fascinated by her sexy red lips and the tone of her voice.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Sex on the beach." Ron's eyes widened with excitement as she nibbled on the bottom of his earlobe.

"That sounds... amazing. But, where are you planning to go?" He asked, starting to get turned on by the idea.

"My cousin, my Muggle cousin in California, has a cottage right on the beach that's available while she's away with her husband." Ron lit up at the idea of sitting on a sunny, California beach, to get the chance to play in the surf and sand, and maybe watch Hermione play beach volleyball in an extremely tiny bikini... "I hope that's not too far?" she interrupted his daydream.

"No, I think, as long as we apparate carefully, it will be fine." He was excited to be such an advanced wizard with such a daunting task as intercontinental apparition. He was also finally going to be able to present her with the ring that had been sitting in his dresser drawer for almost three months. Ginny had helped him pick it out and would not leave him alone until she knew he asked her properly.

"Alright," Hermione said, "I'm going to pack." She looked over at his duffle that he brought home, "I guess you can re-pack if you want. But for now enjoy your wine." She ran her fingers through his hair and darted off the the bedroom closet.

Ron devoured the rest of the crackers and cheese and gulped down the wine before following her into their bedroom. He watched her for a few minutes, enjoying the view as she held different outfits up to herself in the mirror and threw them into her bag. He noticed some rather sexy beachwear had been thrown in as well. "'Mione, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night and take care of the packing in the morning," he said while stripping himself of his robes and putting on flannel pants and a loose t-shirt.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy his biceps were, or how his chest looked so muscular and strong these days. She leaned into him and kissed him goodnight. "I just need to tidy up the living room and kitchen and I'll be in bed shortly. I promise."

Ron laid back in the bed and watched her leave the room, enchanted by her beauty. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of the day they would get married.

Hermione was soon back in the bedroom, watching Ron sleep peacefully. She was relieved to have him home safe once again, and especially glad to be able to crawl into his warm, safe arms.

When Ron awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Hermione still sleeping. He quietly snuck out of bed and tiptoed to his dresser to grab the ring. He stole a quick glance at it before shoving it into his duffle bag. He was truly excited about this trip, not only because he planned to propose, but because California was said to be such a beautiful place. He grabbed a few outfits and a sweatshirt and stuffed them in the bag before sneaking off to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Hermione awoke a little later to the rich smells of bacon and coffee. She loved when Ron cooked for her. She sauntered her way over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She wrapped her arm around Ron's waist as he flipped over a piece of bacon. "Mmmm... smells good," she acknowledged. Ron glowed as she said this, feeling well appreciated.

"You slept well, I take it?" Ron inquired

"So much better, now that I have you in bed with me." She jeered, with a little innuendo in her tone. "I have to shower and get ready, we'll leave in a little bit, okay?"

Not long after she disappeared from the kitchen she was back with her packed bag, ready to leave for their beach vacation. She wore the sexy jeans that Ron loved so much paired with a slouchy t-shirt over her tiny frame. She and Ron finished up the rest of the bacon and tidied up the kitchen. Ron grabbed his duffle and wand and they soon apparated into an enchanting beach cottage, not far from Santa Cruz.

The place smelled of fresh linens and ocean air, and was painted a crisp white color both inside and out. The back doorway led out to a wooden porch with two wicker chairs and a gorgeous view of the beach. The ocean was just a few steps away and one could hear it crashing quite clearly. The living area of the cottage was simple, with dark brown wooden furnishings and one plush, navy blue sofa facing the window.

Hermione dashed to the glass doorway, and sliding it open she took a huge breath of the sea air. Although the sky was not perfectly clear, the sun peeked through the clouds enough to make the beach inviting. Hermione kicked her shoes off and began walking towards the tides. "I love the smell of the ocean, don't you?" she shouted out as she made her way towards the edge of the water.

Ron followed suit and removed his shoes as well, running towards her. They both rolled up their pants so they wouldn't get wet. She grabbed his hand and made him join her, ankle deep in water. "This is freezing!" Ron complained but stayed there as she giggled at him.

"Don't you just love the feeling of sand between your toes?" She grinned and took off running through the gentle waves, kicking up water and sand as Ron followed obligingly.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he declared when he caught up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a huge, lavish kiss on his lips.  "I love you, too, Ronald Weasley."

The two returned to the cottage with cold feet and sand all over themselves. They hosed off before going back inside to climb under some blankets. Ron was thinking about what he was going to say when he proposed. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the perfect place to do it, but what words could he use? This was Hermione. They'd been together nearly five years now, and yet he couldn't help feeling that twinge of fear, the fear she may reject him.

"'Mione, are you hungry?" he asked casually while walking over to the icebox. Peering inside, he knew very few of the American and Muggle products that littered the fridge. "What's _Pepsi_?"

"Disgusting." She replied bluntly. "It's sugary American crap that should never be consumed by anything living." But as she started this second phrase Ron had already gulped down half the can.

"Really? Not to bad, if you ask me," he teased as she looked in the fridge for something of her own liking.

"Why don't you have something healthy, Ron, like carrot sticks?" She pulled the bag out and placed it in front of him. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself. Ron rolled his eyes at her attempts to be a 'health nut' and grabbed some carrots with discordance. Hermione started to giggle at his antics and he smiled back. Soon they couldn't stop staring into one another's eyes. "Ron, you know... we're alone... and my feet are still kind of chilly." Hermione pouted.

"Well... I best warm you up, eh?" He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over to the sofa. He began kissing her slowly and softly until she pressed her body into his and slid her tongue into his mouth. "'Mione, what exactly are you trying to do, here?" he jaunted as she gave him a bewitching gaze.

"There is a bedroom, you know," she grinned as she fervently lurched at him and dragged him into the little room. Hermione fell backwards onto the bed, Ron on top of her kissing and nibbling her neck as they went down. He traced the edge of her t-shirt with his fingers, softly stroking the spaces between her navel and her hips. She pulled him in closer and began fumbling with his jeans. She soon got the button undone and zipper down. Ron broke his kissing momentarily, to peel off her t-shirt, revealing her soft, supple breasts and smooth stomach.

Hermione reveled in seeing his excitement. He felt the edges of her soft white bra and cupped her covered breasts. He wrapped his arms around her back and unfastened her bra, reaching underneath to touch her peaked nipples. She felt his member pressing up against the side of her leg, he was throbbing with anticipation. She felt herself becoming more and more moist at the thought of his large shaft plunging into her. _If he doesn't hurry up and fuck me, I think I might explode!_ She thought as she ripped off his t-shirt and rubbed her hands all over his strong chest and firm biceps. Taking in a shaky breath, Ron finally slid her bra off her shoulders, leaning down and sucking on her right nipple, biting gently at it as she moaned.

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down past her hips and delighted at seeing her turquoise, lace panties. _Oh, Merlin, how I love this woman!_ Hermione pulled down Ron's pants and boxers and started feeling up and down his shaft. Pulling her panties down, she threw them across the floor and opened her legs, welcoming her lover into her. He pushed his stiff member into her and she yelped with excitement, arching her back to take him in deeper. He felt his whole body merge with hers as he pumped in and out of her soft core. She tightened herself around him, feeling her heart beating in time to their lovemaking. She moaned as he thrust himself deep inside her, grabbing her buttocks in his large, capable hands.

She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. "I'm going to come, Ron!"

"Come all over me, 'Mione, please... feel... so good..." he grunted before starting to feel his own climax. She let go and released her muscles as he pumped one last time. She cried out a little as she felt his warmth spreading inside her.

"That was amazing," Hermione stated, breathlessly.

"You weren't so bad yourself... for a Muggle-born." Ron chuckled as he lay beside her. He took in a large breath and noticed her dirty look at his remark. "Just joking, Love." Her glare softened to a loving gaze into his pure, blue eyes.

_Despite his snide remarks, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man._ Hermione thought, turning onto her side, facing Ron. He was staring at her with those sweet, puppy-dog eyes that made her heart flutter. She knew that this was her destiny, and that was perfect.


	2. Fun in the Sand

_NOTE: Characters belong to JKR._

Beach Vacation Part 2

The ocean breeze blew into their room, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. She quickly wrapped herself up in the quilt at the foot of the bed and went rummaging for her clothes, which were strewn about the room.

"Already?" Ron whined, "I was just getting started!" He pleadingly looked at her.

She smiled back at him, "Sorry, babe. I'm freezing and I have to call my cousin and let her know we got here." She fastened her bra and wriggled back into her tight jeans.

_Her arse is so amazing, _Ron thought as he reached for his own clothes. _I can't believe I'm going to ask her to marry me. What if she says no? Bugger... she won't say no. God, I'm such a bloody wanker._ He watched Hermione cover her curves with a giant, fluffy sweatshirt and walk out of the room. As soon as Hermione was out of his sight, he searched his duffle for the ring. _Thank Merlin for Ginny, I could never have found something so perfect._ He stole one last glance of the white gold Celtic Trinity etching and the deep blue sapphire, Hermione's birthstone, that sparkled as brightly as the ocean. He heard her saying goodbye to her cousin and quickly slammed the box shut and shoved it into his pocket. Hermione walked into the room with a pleasant smile on her face. Ron realized his hands were shaking just a little bit.

"How was your cousin?" He choked out quickly, hoping she didn't see anything.

"Glinda? Oh, shes great as usual." Hermione laughed. "She fits her name so well, but I have always found it ironic that _she_ was named after a witch."

Ron gave her a puzzled look. He knew he didn't pay that much attention in History of magic, but he'd never heard of a _Glinda_ before. "What are you talking about, 'Mione?"

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't grow up with the great films." She grabbed his hand and led him back into the living room. She began scanning the shelves for _Wizard of Oz_. "Glinda is a character from one of the most enchanting books. I read it when I was little." She laughed, "of course, this same book gave Muggles the idea that witches were ugly, green, and evil."

"Why would they name your cousin after someone evil?" Ron inquired.

"Glinda's not the evil one... you need to just watch the film." She laughed and popped it into the VCR. "My mother and her sister grew up watching this film. It was one of the first to be shown in full color on the telly."

Ron settled into the sofa and Hermione snuggled up to him as the movie began playing. He burst into laughter at the sight of the wicked witch and her flying monkeys. This absurd idea of witches and wizards thoroughly amused Ron, but Hermione watched with the same passion she had for it as a child.

"Flying monkey's? Really?" Ron couldn't stop laughing during the film. "And a giant green head. I mean... what exactly are the Muggles smoking?"

"Oh, be quiet, Ron. It's a children's story, and happened to be one of my favorites growing up!"

When the movie finished, Ron finally admitted to Hermione that it wasn't so bad. "It is rather _cute_ after all," he confessed. Hermione giggled as she turned off the television set.

"Have you thought about what you want to do tonight?" Hermione asked, excited to spend an evening with him in a new place.

"I was thinking of just bringing pizza and beer to the beach and enjoying the sunset." Ron tried to reply casually, but knew full well that this was how he wanted to propose: on the beach at sunset. "We can build a bonfire and just watch the sun go down over the horizon." She lowered herself down onto the couch with him and nuzzled into his neck, smelling his manly scent. He was wearing the cologne she gave him last Christmas.

"That sounds absolutely divine." She sighed and twirled her fingers around his locks of ginger hair. She couldn't get enough of him. The thought of him taking her right there on the beach was irresistible. Ron kissed the top of her head.

Hermione looked at the clock. _5:15_, the sun wouldn't set for another two hours. She decided to start packing up their picnic anyway. She got up from the sofa and started hunting through the linen closets. There were a few old blankets she knew would keep them warm on the beach at night, especially if they were going to be losing their clothes at any point. She beamed with anticipation, already feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She managed to find a large basket to hold all of their goodies. She skipped over to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for other treats. Luckily, there was already a six pack of beer, some cookies, and a few other snacks her cousin had stocked up on, plus she managed to pack up a few chocolate covered frogs before they left. The only thing left was to order the pizza, that would take a while, so she called ahead and ordered what she figured would be Ron's favorite, Hawaiian.

An hour later, after the blankets were rolled up and ready to go, the beer and snacks packed up, the pizza guy finally arrived with their order. The smell of dough and pineapples reached Ron's nose. "You're bloody brilliant, Hermione. This smells amazing!" She laughed as his never ending fascination with food and dragged him out the door.

They walked along the beach until they found an intimate little cove, surrounded by large rocks, perfect for their quiet evening. Ron was able to conjure a small bonfire for the two of them as Hermione laid out the blankets over the sand. They both sat down on the blanket and began to get settled. They both looked out at the ocean, it's waves breaking against the rocks along the shore. Ron thought once again about the ring in his pocket. He could feel the sweat building on his palms. He reached for the beer, quickly chugging it down, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Slow down, Ron! You won't last until the sunset at that pace!" Hermione smacked him across the shoulder.

"Sorry, Hermione, I don't mean to get sloshed while we're out here." He grabbed a slice of the pizza and crammed it into his mouth, the flavors beguiled his senses. She always knew exactly what he would like. Confirming to himself that he would ask her to marry him, he leaned over to Hermione as she was taking a bite of the pizza and brushed her hair behind her ear. That bushy hair that framed her face so well. "You are so beautiful, Hermione," he sighed as he watched her gazing off at the ocean.

"Oh, please, Ron. Don't flatter me." She giggled as she popped open a bottle of beer. "But, thank you," she said softly. She turned to meet his gaze. His blue eyes were reflecting all of the vibrant colors surrounding them. The blue of the sky and ocean, the orange of the fire, and even the brown of her own eyes. The twilight of the evening was starting to fall and several stars began peeking out of the heavens.

He cupped her face in his hands and planted a tender, amorous kiss on her lips. The sky was pink along the horizon and the twinkling stars were becoming brighter. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Hermione. You are an amazing girl – an amazing woman, I should say," Ron took a deep, shaky breath, "and I want – I think that.."

"Ron," Hermione began to catch on to what he meant by his muttering "Get on with it." She smiled.

He widened his mouth to that beaming, goofy grin of his as he reached down into his pocket. "Will you..." he opened the small box, "please marry me, Hermione."

He gasped at the perfect artistry of the ring. She eagerly kissed him as he took out the ring and placed it on her finger. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will marry you!" She looked down at the delicate ring on her finger and back into Ron's eyes. "I love it, Ron." She began kissing him hard on the lips, pinning him down on the blanket.

"I'm glad you approve," he grinned as he took her by the waist. Her hair fell down into his face and he brushed it back again. "Hermione Weasley, I love you!"

She grabbed their second blanket and threw it over their bodies. The crackling fire and rolling waves had an amatory effect on both Hermione as she slid her tongue into Ron's mouth. He wrestled back with his own. She kissed down his jawline, the stubble scratching slightly at her lips and face was more of a turn-on than a nuisance, and she continued to kiss down his neck and nibble on his earlobes. Ron slid his hands up the back of her sweatshirt, swiftly pulling it off over her head. She practically purred with excitement as she began unbuttoning his pants. He turned her over onto her back and returned the gesture, grabbing her tight ass as he began pulling her jeans down. Hermione flinched a little, making Ron grin coyly. He felt around the lace panties and began pulling them down slowly, creating an ache within her belly.

"Ron, don't tease me like that!" she whined. He pulled her panties off her ankles and began devouring her inner thigh. She moaned as he began rubbing her clit with his thumb. His mouth soon took over where his hands left off as she squirmed and wriggled enthusiastically. His hot mouth inside her made her feel almost light-headed. She cried out his name in ecstasy as he shoved his tongue inside further and began to gently nibble at her nub. She grabbed onto his ginger hair and pulled his face up to hers as her legs shook with anticipation. She pressed her lips against his, her own flavors searing her tongue. He menacingly guided his hands up her t-shirt and underneath her bra. She could feel his hardness pressing against her bare legs through his jeans as he rubbed her soft, supple breasts. She started pushing down his pants, using her feet to shove them all the way off. The smells of Ron's body, mixed with the smoky fire and salty ocean, was the strongest aphrodisiac she'd ever encountered. _This smells so much better than Slughorn's Amortentia potion_ she thought. She felt the building pressure between them, his hard erection pushing against her bare legs. She reached down and jerked off his boxers to feel his throbbing member. She felt the tip and caressed her hand up and down. He finally plunged inside of her, the motion behind each thrust a passionate and fantastic experience. She rolled over on top of him, rotating her hips against his. He groaned with pleasure as she did this, feeling himself come closer to the edge. He began rubbing her clit once more to bring her with him. Their labored breathing and building sweat cumulated into an extreme, simultaneous climax as they called out each others' names. She collapsed onto his chest, exhausted as she placed soft, wet kisses on his collarbone. He rolled her over to his right and leaned up on his shoulder to face her.

Hermione's face was flushed with passion. She couldn't stop grinning as she brought her hand up to look once more at the beautiful engagement ring. She realized that looking at such a stone was like gazing straight into Ron's eyes. She looked back at his deep blues once more and sighed. "I'm so happy, Ron." She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she turned her gaze up to the brilliant stars.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Planning and organizing

Note: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of JKR.

Six weeks later....

Molly Weasley was fussing with one of the long white gowns in the dressing room of a small boutique. Ginny was playing with Hermione's hair while looking in the mirror. Hermione sighed heavily as she saw her own reflection. She was ready to be married, but this was exhausting!

"Mrs. Weasley, you really don't need to help. I can do it." Hermione said as Molly was holding up the dress in front of her.

"Hermione, dear. Call me Molly! We're family now," she smiled proudly, "and this would look marvelous on you, please try it." The dress she held up was huge and long, brimming with rhinestones and tulle. Hermione thought she might puke if she were to wear it.

"Well, it's not exactly what I had in mind..." Hermione smiled sheepishly, but Molly began to look dejected and Hermione was overcome with guilt. "Perhaps it will look better on, right?" Ginny giggled and they held open the dress for Hermione to slip in to.

Hermione felt ghastly. _This dress is hideous,_ she thought as Ginny zipped up the back. _I cannot wear this. Ron's going to be laughing his mug off if I wear this... _She grimaced slightly when the monstrosity was hanging off her. "I think we should look at something more... um... simple?"

"Oh, nonsense, this is fantastic!" Ginny snorted as she laughed at Hermione's agony.

"Some Maid of Honor you are, Ginny..." Hermione growled back. The tulle sleeves were almost up to her ears and the train on the back of the dress was as big as an elephant's arse. Glitter and rhinestones overwhelmed the bodice, de-accentuating her bust and making her look like a drag queen.

"But, Hermione, dear, you're supposed to draw attention on your wedding day!" Molly looked adoringly at her as she fluffed the gigantic tulle skirt.

"Not this kind of attention..." Hermione mumbled under her breath._ Maybe I should wear my mum's wedding dress, but I think that might actually be more hideous than this thing._ Hermione sighed. "Ginny, let's get out of this shop and go look for something different." Molly looked heartbroken. "Besides," trying to save the wrath of Molly Weasley, "I think I want to wear my mother's gown." She smiled a large, lying grin as Ginny unhooked the pounds of fabric.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear! I'm glad you're deciding to do that. It will be lovely." Molly hugged Hermione's shoulders, satisfied with the decision. Ginny tossed the dress into the corner and Hermione quickly put her casual clothes back on.

"I may have to make a few alterations, naturally." Hermione choked out. "I mean, the dress is from the 70s. Not exactly up to date..."

"Well, I can help you with that!" Molly smiled and Hermione knew she opened a can of worms. Her stomach started to turn a little.

"I'm getting claustrophobic. Let's get out of here." The three ladies paced quickly out of the store, briefly thanking the sales people as they exited.

**********

"Harry, mate," Ron looked nervous and guilty as he approached his long time friend, "I think, even though I have four brothers, I think you should be my best man."

"Ron, mate, of course I'll be your best man." Harry grinned as he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulder, "you two are my best friends. And, besides, I plan on making you best man for me and Gin," Harry pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.  "What?!" Ron gasped at Harry's action, "Well, thank god. It's about damn time, Harry!"

"I'm glad you approve. For a minute there, I thought you'd have my head for it." Harry chuckled as he and Ron walked into a small, cozy café.

**********

"Mum," Hermione stumbled on her words, "I... I have some great news..." Hermione sighed, knowing her mother would be excited, but felt guilty she'd waited six weeks to tell her, "I'm getting married!" The cellular phone shook in her hand.

"Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful news! When are you going to come visit?" Her mother was a kind woman and her voice was bouncy from the recent information.

"Of, course, mum. Ronald will be off next Saturday if you'd like us to come then."

"Well that's fine. I was hoping to see you sooner." Mrs. Granger sounded slightly dejected. "But I suppose you have work to do, as well."

"Well, I'm trying to write a proposal for release of any fairies and gnomes in captivity." Hermione sighed, realizing her mother wasn't exactly interested in the field she was working in, "but it's nearly finished, so I suppose that I can come to your house tomorrow evening."

"Wonderful, honey! I can't wait to see you. Ron can drive here when he's finished with work?"

"Well, it's not... um, sure. Although I would put my cars in the garage if I were you." Hermione laughed. "Ron's not the best driver... getting slightly better, but... just put your cars inside."

***********

"Mrs. Granger, it's so nice to see you again," Ron leaned into a hug with Hermione's mum. "Thank you for having me over."

"Well, Ronald, dear, you're marrying my little girl. You can visit any time you'd like." Mrs Granger took Ron's hand in her own and led him into the living room where Hermione and Mr. Granger were sitting.

"Ronald, it's nice to see you again, young man." Mr. Granger shook Ron's hand heartily. "Would you like a whiskey?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Ron nervously replied.

"Ron, are you sure you want that?" Hermione whispered into his ear as she kissed him on the cheek. Ron just smiled back at her.

"You're staying the night, aren't you, son?" Mr. Granger asked. "You shouldn't drive if you're drinking."

"Yep, I know. Thank you, Mr. Granger." Ron replied.

"Oh, please call me Rob," Mr. Granger handed Ron a glass of whiskey. Ron took a gulp and winced. "A little strong?"

"Yeah," Ron coughed, "pretty strong..."

"Ronald, we're so glad you're going to be a part of our family." Mrs. Granger sipped on her wine. "You're such a sweet boy."

"Thank you," Ron smiled and took another cautious sip of whiskey. "I'm glad."

"Mum," Hermione looked her mother in the eye. "I think I'd like to wear your wedding dress," she cleared her throat, "I think it would be nice."

"Oh, Hermione!" Her mother threw her arms around her daughter, "I'm so happy, that's wonderful! Of course you should wear my dress! We'll get it taken in and you'll look fabulous!"

Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of wine. "Yes, I think that's the best choice."

Hermione's father gave an approving smile at Ron. "You best take good care of her, mate. You already have done a good job, I think."

"Thanks." Ron replied sheepishly.

Hermione and her mother dashed up the stairs to look for the old dress. They pulled out quite a few heavy boxes before finding the one with the gown. They pulled it out to admire it. It was a little outdated, but nothing that couldn't be altered easily. The long white train in the back was a simple style, and the soft satin was still as soft as anything. Hermione shook the dress out, it would fit her almost perfectly. She smiled at her mother, who was tearing up as she watched her daughter.

**********

"Oi, oi," Ginny hugged Hermione from behind, making her almost spit out her beer.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione hugged her best friend, "How was your last tournament?"

"Oh, it was great, we won 400 to 120." Ginny saddled up to the oak bar and ordered herself an ale.

"Wonderful. Thank you so much for meeting me here," Ginny grinned at her, "we need to talk about this wedding without either of our mums involved," Hermione sighed.

"You know I never turn down a good pub night! And I agree, we need to be just the two of us for a bit." Hermione pulled out a neatly organized binder labelled 'Ron and Hermione's Wedding' and placed it on the bar. "Christ, 'Mione! If you're not all organized already?! What do you need me for?"

"Ginny, these are just ideas! I need help picking out everything. It's insane what you have to do to get a wedding organized, I think it was easier doing all my OWLS."

Ginny snorted a little as she swallowed a huge gulp of ale. "So... I think Harry is going to propose soon..."

"Really?! How do you know???" Hermione gasped excitedly.

"Well, I was staying over at his flat, right, and went to the closet for a blanket and it wasn't organized like it normally is, so I begin to move things around to their normal state and I see this little box from that jewelry store I went with Ron to get your ring."

"What?! Oh, Ginny! Well, are you sure it's a ring?"

"Oh, it has to be! It's been, what, six years for me and Harry? It's about time." Ginny grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Gin! This is going to be so much fun! We can plan together!" Hermione hugged Ginny another time. "I'm so happy for you!"

**********

"Harry, when are you going to ask my sister to marry you? You've hidden that ring long enough," Ron whispered into Harry's ear as they walked into the restaurant where they were meeting their girlfriends.   "I know, I know... I'm almost ready," Harry replied as they found the two ladies seated at a small, corner table. The women were glowing, lit by the candle and their unanimous joy in their lives.  
"Good evening, Ladies." Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek as he settled in next to her. Harry took his respective place next to Ginny. "How's life, sis?" Ron asked as he winked at his mate, Harry.  
"Oh, it's fine." Ginny giggled. Hermione shot Harry a sly look as she wrapped her fingers around Ron's.  
"I can't believe you two are getting married, it's so great!" Harry said.  
"I know, right?" Ginny scooted her chair closer to Harry.  
"Ginny and I discussed all of the preparations for the wedding. We've picked out some different ideas for flowers and colors, and we love the idea of having it at the Burrow. What do you boys think?" Hermione stated, not really needing their opinion.  
"That's fine. The Burrow is a great idea. I think that will be lovely." Ron kissed the top of her hand that was entwined with his own. "I can't wait."

Many drinks and a beautiful dinner later, the four headed back to Ron and Hermione's apartment. Everyone seemed comfortable there, Ron and Harry sat down for a game of chess, while Hermione and Ginny stole off to the bedroom to chat.  
"You don't think the pink is too much? I'm starting to doubt it."  
"Hermione, calm down. Pink is fine. It's not even that pink. It's more like, well, coral, I guess. We still have to pick out dress styles anyway. It's going to be fine."  
"Oh, Ginny. What would I do without you? I can't wait until Harry proposes to you." Hermione flopped down onto her bed and flipped through her binder. "It's going to be so wonderful."  
"Thanks, 'Mione. I am really excited, too." Ginny laid down on the bed next to Hermione and admired some of the different flower arrangements. Meanwhile, the boys were finishing their chess game.  
"Checkmate," Ron laughed and sat back. "I told you, you aren't beating me tonight!"  
"Very well played, Ron." Harry chuckled back and leaned forward in his seat. "I'm going to do it tonight, you know. When we go home," Harry smiled, "I have it all planned out."  
"Alright, mate! Oi, that is great!" Ron grinned. He knew his little sister would be in good hands with Harry Potter. Ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts, he knew Harry was meant for Ginny. They really loved each other, they were great together, and great friends on top of it all. Hermione had been Ron's mate through school, but it wasn't the same comfortable kinship his sister had. With Hermione it was different, they were heated, passionate, and all of that bloomed into romance, but with Harry and Ginny, it was romance from the beginning. No emotional baggage to hold them back.  
The ladies in the other room had made several decisions, Hermione's dress, her mother's dress, was to be altered so that it would have a v-necked collar and lower cut back. It was going to be a simple, but very effective alteration, Hermione thought. The bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna, would wear the coral color and an empire waist, as per Ginny's request. The flowers would be coral roses and alstroemerias. They would set up chairs outside and the reception would follow immediately. Everything would be perfect.  
**********

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for putting up with this bit of fluff for a while. I have to move this plot along! It's going to get interesting soon!


	4. Dancing

Dancing

"Hermione, do you really think we need to be taking _dance lessons_," Ron whined.

"It's only four classes, Ron! And yes, I think it will be _fun_ to know what we're doing for our first dance at our wedding. Now shut up, let's go!" Hermione dragged Ron inside the bright dance studio. The long windows gleamed off the polished hard-wood flooring. Dancers from the last ballet class were giggling excitedly as they made their way to the changing rooms in the back of the building. They pranced to and from one another, whispering secrets into each others' ears. Ron stared admiringly at their well-built torsos and lean, muscular legs.

"Maybe dance won't be so bad after all." Ron chuckled. Hermione smacked him across the shoulder as they made their way to the front of the mirror-lined classroom.

"Shut up, Ronald. Stop looking!" She shot him a stern glance. Hermione was no different in this classroom than any other. Ron had to smirk a little at that.

The instructor walked up towards the front of the room and peered up and down Hermione "I see you are all ready for class!" The tall, muscular man said with a thick French accent as he smiled at her preparedness.

Ron rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione would be the first one ready for a class. She had already switched into ballet shoes and yoga pants before class began. Her stomach looked rock hard in her black leotard. Ron couldn't help admiring her sexy figure.

"'Ello, everyone! My name is Phillipe, I am your dance instructor." He grinned at his new class of students. Eight couples looked nervously into the mirrors at themselves as Phillipe made his way across the front of the room to the stereo. "Zis evening, we will begin with very easy step. It iz ze cha-cha-cha!" He looked all of his students up and down, making sure he got eye contact with each and every one. Phillipe took Hermione's hands and whirled her around quickly, never missing a beat. Ron was flabbergasted as Hermione was preparing to take his hands.

"Easy! He's batty if he thinks that's easy!" Ron whispered to Hermione. "I can't do that!" Ron's palms were sweaty as he took Hermione's hands. He cleared his throat a little, "sorry."

"Ron, relax! It's not hard. Just move to the music!" Hermione giggled as she avoided Ron's heavy feet hitting her own. "Watch it!" He stepped on her foot.

The music didn't move him like it did Hermione. He was getting extremely frustrated with this new endeavor. _Dancing is for chicks and queens, this is ridiculous._ Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione glared at him. "I still don't get why we're doing this, 'Mione." Phillipe walked up to them once again.

"'Ow are you two doing? Do you need another example?" Phillipe took Hermione's arms again and repeated the fancy footwork from the beginning of class. "Do you see 'ow I did zat?" Ron was starting to get embarrassed on top of his frustration. Of course he saw what he did, he just couldn't execute it. "You see," said Phillipe, the French accent was driving Ron mad, "I just put my arms like zis," he flips Hermione around, "zen on the ozer side zey come like zis!" Phillipe walked over to the stereo again, shutting off the cha-cha music and skipping ahead. "Now, class! We are going to learn a waltz!"

A flush of relief washed over Ron's face. At least he had attempted a waltz once before, albeit years ago, but at least he had a vague recollection of how to do it. "Monsieur Weasley, you seem like you know zis one? 'Elp me demonstrate!" Ron took Hermione's arms in his own and began the traditional waltz box-step. Phillipe shook his head and took Ron's arms in his own. Ron was again flabbergasted. Ron was not only dancing with another man, but now stuck in the 'female' – follower – position. His face grew a brighter and brighter shade of red. Hermione was chuckling quietly to herself, knowing that this would make Ron crazy. She loved it. "Very good, very good, Ronald!" Ron hated Phillipe's guttural 'r's' he used to say his name. _Fleur's accent wasn't so bad, why does this guy's have to be so absurd?_ Ron thought. "'Ermione, you may 'ave 'im back." He passed Ron back to his partner, who grinned back at him.

"Hermione, please. Do we _have_ to do this? When can we go home?" Ron pleaded.

"Just a little while longer." Hermione mastered the waltz even before she came to the class, so they were now relaxing and enjoying the time to practice dancing together. The class was drawing to a close quickly. Phillipe shook hands with each of his new students as they left.

"'Ermione, you did very well today_. _Per'aps you would enjoy a class in ballet? Tomorrow at four-thirty if you wish," Phillipe kissed her hand as Ron stormed out the door. "Ronald, you are getting much better, do not worry!"

"Ron, you should _not_ have been so rude in there. He was just trying to be polite. That's how French men are." Hermione took Ron's hand in her own.

"Being polite by trying to steal my girl? Bollocks! I'm not going back. You can dance by yourself for all I care..." Ron grumbled as they made their way back to their flat.

Walking in the door, Hermione hung her purse neatly on a coat rack. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. I'm not dancing by myself at our wedding." Hermione crossed her arms. "And whether you like it or not I _am _going to go to that ballet class. Besides, don't you think that Phillipe is, you know..."

"What, Hermione? Trying to steal my girlfriend – fiancée?"

"No, Ron. I think he likes blokes. Maybe he's just using me to get to you!" Hermione laughed a little, "he probably just wants a few more students. Stop worrying."

"But, 'Mione, you're _mine._" Ron whispered in her ear and nibbled and kissed her neck, making her shiver. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist, plunging her lips at him and taking his tongue in her own. "I can't bear to think of you with any other man," he caressed the back of her shoulders and entwined her hair in his fingers.

"And I best not find you with any other woman." She kissed down his neck and began lifting his shirt up. She could feel his hardness starting to press against her. She lifted his shirt off and kissed down his stomach to his belly button. He let out a deep groan as she softly brushed the patch of ginger hairs down his pelvis. She unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor as he kicked off his shoes. He graced his fingers over her collarbone, taking an inhalation of her scent. She was still clad in her dance clothes, which he couldn't wait to rip off of her.

She slid her fingers around the elastic waistband of his boxers. He pulled down the shoulder straps of her leotard and slid her whole outfit off in one swoop. He lifted her onto his waist and pressed her body against the wall. She squirmed as he covered her, cupping her breasts and massaging her nipples. He pressed his member harder against her body. She yanked off his boxers and he plunged into her.

She sucked in her breath sharply. He felt so huge inside her, filling her completely. She pulled his hair as he nibbled on her collarbone. She felt herself getting closer to orgasm and she clenched around him. He grunted as he thrust into her, coming to the edge.

"Hermione..." He whispered into her ear as he let himself go inside of her. Both were breathless as they sunk down onto the floor following coitus.

"Oh, Ron. You know you're the only one that can do _that_ to me..." She winked and kissed him softly.

"I love you," Ron said as he cradled her in his arms.

"I love you, too, you git." She smiled gently as she teased him.


	5. Party Time!

PARTY TIME!!!!!

Chapter 5

The wedding was a mere week away and everything was pretty much settled. Hermione's dress – her mother's wedding dress – was now tailored into a gorgeous, flowing gown with a long, v-cut neckline and long, chiffon sleeves. Molly was hemming the bridesmaid dresses for her and had Ron helping out at the Burrow.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were enjoying a 'girls-night' for Hermione's Bachelorette party. Luna insisted that they go to some clubs for dancing and drinks. Ginny agreed to be the designated driver for the evening so her best friends could thoroughly enjoy themselves. Luna ordered the first round of shots, the strongest vodka in the bar.

"Hermione, you have to take a shot for each year you've been with Ron. Otherwise you might be caught by goblins!" Luna giggled.

"Oh, Luna. I know you're making that one up..." Hermione retorted as she pounded back the first shot and winced.

"Well, it may not be _entirely_ true..." Luna grinned, "but it's all for good luck anyway!"

"So... What _exactly_ happened between you and Dean at the cottage?" Ginny pried.

Luna nearly spit out the strong liquor as Ginny asked this question yet again. "Nothing! He and I have always been friends!"

"Friends with 'benefits,' right?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's inquisition.

"NO!" Luna smiled, "I had a thing for Neville then, anyway." She gulped another shot of vodka.

"WHAT?!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"You didn't know?" She glared at Hermione, "Hey, 'Mione, don't forget about 6th year! I know you didn't _admit _it, but you have to count it..."

"Neville, Luna?! Really?" Hermione tried to dodge another shot, and was thoroughly shocked at her friends new statement.

"Well, yeah. Neville has always been a really nice boy. You know, he really grew into his body during our last two years." Luna hailed the server for a few pints for chasers.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered into her ear, "I think we should get them to 'hook up,' don't you think?" Ginny grinned at this notion.

Ginny leaned in towards Luna, "You know he'll be at the wedding, right?"

Luna cleared her throat. "I'm over him now..." she mumbled, but a slightly hopeful look pierced her blue-grey eyes. "But it would be great to see him." She smiled gratefully.

Hermione and Ginny sat in awkward silence for a minute as Luna gazed off dreamily as she usually did, but this time they knew what was on her mind. Hermione chugged the beer that arrived at their table. "Let's dance, Gin!" Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Luna smiled as she watched her two mates grooving to old hits from the 1980s. Hermione was obviously feeling the effects of the large quantities of alcohol, because her dancing was not very graceful or structured, despite her younger dance training and newly learned skills. Ginny was losing steam and strolled back to the table with Luna and took a drink of her club soda.

"Luna, you take over. She's exhausting me!" Ginny laughed. "Besides, we need to get her to open her 'bridal gifts.'" Luna winked and went over to Hermione and dragged her back to the table, setting gift bags in front of her.

"You girls..." Hermione said, "Didn't have to buy stuff...." her words were slightly slurred.

"Oh, please!" Ginny grinned, "We had fun!" Hermione opened the first gift bag to see a pink, glittery vibrator. Ginny and Luna both burst into uncontrollable laughter as the tipsy Hermione blushed a bright crimson.

"Girls, girls, girls!" She clicked her tongue at them. "Naughty, naughty! Ginny, this is your fault!" She exclaimed as she pointed to her beet-red face, "Luna wouldn't do such a thing on her own, would she?" An accusatory finger found its way to Luna's face.

"Hermione, I took great pleasure in finding you a 'toy,' I thought you and Ron could have fun with it..." Luna snorted with laughter as Hermione opened the next bag, filled with a penis-shaped sucker, a shot glass that said "Bride to Be" in glittery purple letters, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Hermione glared at Ginny.

"You like it, then?" Ginny laughed as she swirled her glass around.

"Naughty, naughty!" Hermione repeated. All three began giggling loudly, attracting the glances of other club dwellers. "I better get home soon and try these all out," Hermione grinned at her girlfriends.

"It really is getting late, we should go." Ginny sighed. "Besides, I'm sure Hermione's had quite enough alcohol for one night."

"Perhaps you're right..." Luna sighed as they cleared their tab and headed back to Hermione's car. Ginny took the un-sober Hermione's keys and sat her in the back seat. Before long Hermione was passed out in the back seat and Ginny was driving a tipsy Luna back home.

***********

Ron, Harry and Neville were heading out to Amsterdam to meet Seamus and Dean for Ron's Stag Do and his final weekend of freedom before taking his eternal vows to Hermione. The boys met up at a small coffeshop Neville had recommended.

"So, Neville, what is the latest news in herbs?" Ron asked as he took a hit off a pipe.

"Well, as you know, I did an internship in herbology here in Amsterdam." Neville replied as Ron passed the pipe. "There's a lot of conferences here, since most all plants and herbs are legal." He sucked in deeply on the pipe.

"Right. Well, I'm really not as interested in herbology as I am in herbs this weekend," joked Seamus as he grabbed his pipe back from Neville.

"Haha, Seamus. Very funny." Nevile replied sarcastically.

"Ron, this is your last weekend, what do you want to do?" Harry asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't really know. And Harry, it's not my _last _ weekend," Ron's eyes were starting to redden. "It's Hermione, I haven't had 'freedom' since third year, and even then... limited freedom." The men sniggered at his accurate depiction of he and Hermione's relationship.

"Well, we can go to a club for a sample of wormwood," Neville stated matter-of-factly. "You know, Absinthe?" His knowledge of herbs and plants was far beyond any of the others and he took pleasure in the opportunity to stump them.

"Sounds great." Dean chimed in.

Later that evening the men walked into a loud, vibrant dance club. Seamus and Dean immediately set out to meet new women. The Dutch beauties were not amused by their simplistic tactics. Dejectedly, the pair walked back to the table where Neville and Harry were pushing Ron to drink a third shot of absinthe.

"Seriously, guys. I think I've had enough. I swear, Harry's starting to turn purple..." Ron gagged on the strong liquor.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, "Your face is melting!" Ron screamed at a high pitch and ran to the men's room to look in a mirror.

"Harry, you prat." Ron sat down, "My face is most assuredly_ not_ melting." The other men just laughed at their mate.

"Neville," Harry turned to his friend, "have you been dating lately? You need a girlfriend, mate."

"Harry, right you are. I'm single. I should find a girl here in Amsterdam, eh?" Neville replied. "Need to take someone to Ron's wedding." "What about you and Luna?" Ron asked. Dean's ears perked up at the mention of his close friend's name. "You used to have a _thing_,"

"Well..." Neville stumbled over his words, and blushed as he looked at Dean. "I mean... I don't really know. We've been friends a long while, but..."

"Oi! Neville is in _love_ with Luna!" Dean exclaimed as Neville continued to burn bright red. "Hey, nothing happened between Luna and me. I give you full permission to unleash 'the beast.'" Dean laughed with Seamus at the awkward Neville.

"'The _Beast'_?" Harry laughed, "Really, now?"

"Aye, Neville's quite a beast, eh?" Seamus chimed in. They laughed as Neville sulked over his pint of beer.

"Yeah, one night when you and Ron were doing whatever you did, we heard Neville over there in his side of the dormitory." Dean grimaced, "We got photographic evidence of Neville's _beastiness_!" Seamus and Dean burst into laughter as a rather frustrated Neville stood up and shoved them both.

"Oi! What's all this? We were just havin' a laugh, we were. No need to knot your knickers!" Seamus exclaimed, intimidated by Neville's height and newly formed muscles.

"Lay off, him!" Dean shoved back, "We're joshin' you!" By this time Neville had already lost his temper and took it out right on Dean's face. A swinging arm came practically out of nowhere, followed by rushing blood to Dean's nose. Rivers of red exploded onto his hand. "Shit!"

"Fuck you guys!" Neville stormed out of the bar and back to the hotel room. Harry followed quickly behind, wanting to keep Neville from further trouble.

"Neville, wait!" Harry cried out into the empty street, "Neville, mate, he's sorry. They were just joking."

"Well, it's not fair. I mean – I _know_ he slept with Luna, I just know it." Neville crossed his arms and stared up at the sky. Tears were forming in the man's eyes as he looked back down at Harry. "I love her, I really do."

Dean came rushing outside, his nose had clotted, but blood still crusted on his face and shirt. "Look, mate. I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have done all that to you back at Hogwarts. We were just kids, you know?" Dean stuck out his hand for an apology handshake, "can we forget about this?"

"Did you sleep with Luna?" Neville demanded.

"No. I told you, she's my friend. There's nothing between us now."

"Now? The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Alright, man. We kissed. Back in the shell cottage, when everything was totally mucked up. We kissed, but it was like kissing a sister or something."

Harry supervised the two boys' actions as Neville reluctantly shook Dean's hand. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to... I mean."

"It's okay. I get it, man." Dean brought Neville in for a hug. "Let's get back to partying!"

"Actually, I'm going to go phone Luna." Neville smiled and turned, "Tell Ron I'm sorry to muck up his Stag Do."

"See ya later, Nev." Harry and Dean walked back into the crowded bar. Ron was nearly passed out on the table. His eyelids were staying open reluctantly and Seamus was trying to keep him from falling off of the bar stool.  "I guess we are done after all." Harry laughed as he helped his best mate out of the bar and back to their hotel room.

***********


	6. New Endeavors

Hermione stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for a stew. The kitchen was warm and cozy, and she felt contented. Chopping was one of her favorite therapies for a crappy day at the Ministry of Magic. Magical creatures were wonderful, and she loved them, but working for the ministry meant writing papers on them all day, rather than actualy interacting with them. She could take her mind off of fairies and gnomes, and think about potatoes and carrots. Kitchens are a haven. Cooking like this felt like a children's game, sometimes, like playing husband and wife. It was almost surreal how she anticipated Ron's return from every Auror mission. This time she was glad he was coming back from a holiday, it meant less risk, less chance of his not coming back. But she always felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the key in the lock on the door.

"Ron?" Hermione called into the next room as she heard the door open. "Is that you?"

"Yep," Ron hung his coat on a door and walked to his beloved, kissing her behind her ear. "How was work?"

"It was fine. This stupid fairy project is falling through, but other than that it's just work. You know." She sighed and turn around to smile at her fiancée, "How was Amsterdam?"

"I can't remember most of it, so it must have been great," Ron chuckled. "Neville gave Dean a good blow to his mug."

"Really, now?" Hermione placed a soft kiss on Ron's lips. "That's unusual for Longbottom..."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you mix girl-crazy men and alcohol." Ron kissed Hermione back.

"What exactly were they fighting about?" Hermione inquired.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Okay, okay... They were fighting over a certain lady we both know."

"Don't tell me... they were fighting over Luna?"

"How'd you know?" Ron grinned.

"Oh, there's always been a _spark_ between Luna and Neville, and she told us at the bar that they had been interested in each other..." Hermione quipped.

"Hmm.... is someone trying to play matchmaker?" Ron laughed.

"Yep. Ginny is." Hermione smiled.

"How is Ginny, lately? I feel like I never see her anymore. She still likes playing for Holyhead?" Ron loved his sister, no matter how much they teased each other.

"She's doing well, I imagine. She has been a little quiet lately, but I think she's upset that Harry still hasn't proposed." Hermione sighed, "She found the ring box, you know."

"Harry, he's been nervous about it, I think. I know it will happen soon, though." Ron smiled and walked

************

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said as he pushed her chair in at a quiet restaurant. "I'm coming back to London."

"Yeah, I know, Gin. The season's over, why wouldn't you be coming back?" Harry smiled as he took his own seat.

"No, I mean, I'm coming back for good. I'm going to look for work around here," Ginny smiled.

"Really?! That's great, because I have to talk to you about something," Harry smiled and felt his pocket for the engagement ring he bought.

"Wait – Harry, I'm not done. I'm retiring from the Harpies and moving back." Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm pregnant." She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

Harry dropped the bread he was about to put in his mouth, "pregnant?" He leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of water.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Harry. I – I... Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Well how long have you known?" Harry was so astonished he completely forgot about the ring in his pocket.

"About two weeks, I guess. Not long after the last tournament, actually. I thought I was just stressed or tired, but after a week of all that I realized it wasn't stress making me sick every morning. I know I'm related to Ron but I'm usually not craving cottage pie with marshmallows..."

"Oh, Ginny. I love you!" Harry leaned over the table and kissed her passionately. "A baby? Wow..." He took her hand in his own and started stroking it.

"Harry, we can't tell Mum, or Hermione and Ron. We can't tell them until after the wedding, okay?"

"Ginny, how can we keep this a secret? It's good news! We have to tell them!" Harry smiled proudly.

"Harry, it will be Hermione's day and I don't want to divert any attention from her." Ginny looked at Harry pleadingly, hoping to keep her secret between the two of them. "Anyway, Harry, how was Amsterdam?"

"Exciting, to say the least. Dean and Neville got in a fight, about broke Dean's nose!" Harry laughed at the drunken absurdity his friends engaged in.

"What?!" Ginny shrieked, "Why were they fighting? It wasn't over Luna, was it?" Ginny smirked, knowing all too well how the boys reacted when Luna was involved.

"How did you know?" Harry laughed again, "Actually I think it had more to do with the fact that Dean and Shamus took a photo of Neville wanking back in school, but there was some tension over Luna involved, too." Harry grinned. Ginny almost choked on her bread.

"They took a picture of _what?_" Ginny stared wide eyed at Harry.

"Yeah, it was yet another night of tomfoolery in the Griffindor dormitory." Harry laughed, "He's a _beast,_ you know. I think they were just jealous of him."

"A _beast_? A beast. Well, good for Luna." Ginny giggled and went back to looking at her menu.

"Oh! Ginny, I ordered us some champagne, but since you're not having any, shall I send it back?" Harry asked.

"Champagne? What for?" Ginny questioned. "Oh, God. Did I forget our anniversary? I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Harry grinned, "I was celebrating something else," he reached into his pocket, "Ginevra Weasley," Harry got down onto one knee and held out a simple, sparkling gold ring, "will you marry me?"

"Harry! Harry! Yes, yes_, yes_!" She leaned down and kissed him passionately. "Harry Potter: yes, I will marry you. Lucky bastard." Harry laughed at her and stood up to place the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Gin." Harry smiled adoringly at his beloved.

"We're having a baby!" Ginny squealed a little, excited.

***************

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't stop thinking about Neville all day. All week, actually. Ever since the party he's been in my thoughts. I can't believe all these old feelings coming back! I just keep thinking about him taking me in his arms, kissing me all over. I think I just need to meet up with him in Hogsmead. I can't take thins anymore! I feel fuzzy all over, and it's not Wrackspurts!_

_Love, Luna_

**********

_Dearest Neville, (or should I say Professor Longbottom?)_

_I'm owling you because I think it's time we met up for a butterbeer. I miss you. Can I expect to see you at the Three Broomsticks?_

_See you,_

_Luna Lovegood._

*********

_Dear Luna,_

_I can be there at 6:30. And don't call me Professor..._

_Neville_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Preparations

A/N: Sorry it took me an entire semester to move onto a new chapter. My life has been very crazy, but I'm glad to get back into this little romance.

* * *

"Neville, it's so good to see you." Luna smiled as she sat down across from her long-time friend at the musty old Three Broomsticks.

"Luna, how are you?" Neville grinned coyly at Luna Lovegood. Her hair grazed her slight shoulders. Her innocent smile made Neville's stomach flip.

"I'm great! Although I think nargles may have stolen my socks."

"Oh, Luna, I've missed you so much." Neville grabbed her small, pale hand and kissed it. He intertwined his fingers with hers and looked into her soft, grey eyes.

"Neville, you are too sweet." She pulled her hand back and placed it in her lap, blushing.

"What have you been doing lately?" Neville looked down at the table awkwardly.

"Oh, you know. This and that, helping father out at the paper." She smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Neville felt his palms sweating as he gripped the side of his slacks. His vision was fixed on Luna's lips, which she was biting down on nervously. He felt the blood coursing through his veins and his pulse accelerate.

"Luna..." Neville trailed off, too nervous to tell her how he felt. Luna stared into his eyes and tried to encourage him to speak.

"Neville, is everything alright?" Neville blushed and moved over to her side of the table. "What's wrong?" she cooed.

Neville breathed in sharply and took a leap of faith. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to her for a kiss, locking his lips with hers as she gasped, surprised at his sudden action, but falling into the passion.

"On Saturday, come with me to the wedding," he grabbed her hand, "as my date."

"Neville, you're so sweet," Luna looked off with her haunting eyes, "but I already have a date. I'm so sorry." She stood up and hurried out of the tavern. She started crying when she got outside. Once she was around the other side of the building she started sobbing. _How could I say that? I don't have a date, and I love Neville. He's Neville... Oh, God! What have I done._ She turned back quickly and rubbed off her tears.

**************

"Harry," Ginny was leaned over the toilet in their flat. "Harry, sweetie?"

"Aw, Gin, are you okay?" He came in and pulled her hair back. She was still in her bathrobe and pajamas. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked tired.

"Why is it called 'morning sickness' if it lasts all day?" Ginny rested her head against the seat. Harry stroked her hair as she clutched her stomach.

"What can I get you? Ginger ale? Crackers?" Ginny's eyes were welling up with tears. She couldn't stand feeling helpless.

"No, I'm getting up. I'll figure something out." She stood up slowly and wobbled a little. "My balance is off. I hate this! I want to be back on my broom, or at least in the pitch."

"Well, you shouldn't risk getting hurt, plus I don't think you're quite up to it." Harry helped her into the living room. Ginny's concave stomach was still flat, but her normally loose pajama shirt was stretching across the bust. If it were anyone but Ginny, you wouldn't know she was pregnant at all, but Harry liked this fuller figure on his fiancée.

Ginny sighed as she plopped herself down at the kitchen table with a bottle of ginger ale. Fatigued and frustrated she flipped through a book of medic charms. Harry rubbed her back tenderly and sat down next to her. "Are you going to be alright, Gin?" She nodded her head as she took another sip of ginger ale. "Would you like me to make something for you to eat?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." She looked at him with her doughy eyes and asked desperately, "Can you make creamed spinach, a tuna sandwich with extra pickles, and an ice cream sundae?" Harry grinned and chuckled at her unusual requests.

"Pickles and ice cream, Gin? Have we gotten stereotypical on everyone?" He kissed her forehead and went to the refrigerator. "Creamed spinach? Really? Do we have that here?"

"Well, maybe I can do without the spinach." She stood up and joined Harry. "But I want the ice cream right now." Reaching over him, she took the carton out and grabbed a spoon to dig in right away. "Mmmm..." she sighed and licked the spoon clean. "You know, I don't think I'll be able to keep this from Mum much longer," Ginny leaned into Harry and fed him a spoon of ice cream.

"We can tell them, you know..." Harry took away the carton of ice cream and put it back into the freezer.

"Or..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "we could sneak off and get married on our own and come back and no one will know the difference."

"Molly would have your head for that," he kissed her softly, "and mine. We cannot 'sneak off,' as romantic as that would be." He caressed her hip, "I think it's time you told your mum that you're pregnant." Ginny whimpered and pouted at him. "Seriously, Gin. Let's visit tonight and tell them."

"No, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner. I told you that I can't tell Mum until after Ron's wedding."

"Fine." Harry looked at her sternly, "But after the reception you _are_ telling her. No excuses."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning Molly was checking the fit of Ginny and Luna's bridesmaid dresses. Hermione was nervously going over the vows she had written. Ginny's tiny old bedroom had become Molly's temporary bridal shop. The tiny vanity held more makeup than it ever had before.

"Hermione, dear, stop pacing. You're going to wear out those shoes before tomorrow, then what will you do?" Hermione sighed and sat down next to Molly, who was struggling with the zipper on Ginny's dress. "Oh, dear. I must have measured you wrong."

"What?" Ginny gasped a little, "Oh, no. You measured with a different bra. I'll just go without tomorrow." Ginny was turning rather rosy as Molly placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, its alright, I suppose. I just feel so bad. I thought I'd left enough room in there." Molly zipped up Luna's dress and checked the hem. "I guess I'll make a wrap with the extra material just in case." Luna looked over at Hermione, who was staring at Ginny's stomach, suspiciously. "Just drink a lot of water and lay off on the salt until tomorrow, sweetie."

"Yes, you really must cut back on the salt intake, Gin." Hermione giggled and went to the vanity to try on eyeshadow colors. Molly hustled out to go make more arrangements for the night's dinner. Hermione locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. "Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione hugged her best friend.

"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny's face seemed to turn an even brighter shade of red. "I haven't been playing, I'm just a little out of shape."

"Oh, please. Don't do that! It's fine! I'm so excited for you!" Hermione brushed her friend's hair back behind her ear. Ginny smiled.

"What's going on? What are you two talking about?" Luna cocked her head as she tried to figure it out.

"It was kind of an accident," Ginny winked. "Luna, Harry and I are going to have a baby." Luna squealed with excitement as she grasped onto Ginny. "Yes. But don't tell Mum, please. She has enough to worry about with the wedding tomorrow and all."

"How excited is Harry?" Hermione smiled and turned back to the eyeshadow. "He's going to be an excellent father, you know. Just look at how he acts with little Teddy!"

"Oh, Harry's been absolutely wonderful about everything." Ginny held her stomach a little, "He's even put up with all my ridiculous cravings."

"I'm so happy for you two! I'm excited to be an auntie!" Hermione started to paint on liquid eyeshadow, smudging it a little the first time. "How far along are you?"

"Well," Ginny took off the bridesmaid dress and put on her normal clothes, "I guess..." she struggled to button her jeans, "Fuck..." she closed them and plopped down on the bed. "Nine weeks or so? Because I had the finals with the Harpies, that's about when I realized it, then it had to have been three or four weeks before that." She sighed, "I barely noticed anything until I started feeling dizzy; I was afraid to fly for the last game. But when I thought I was going to hurl when dodging a bludger I knew. I've never gotten air sick!"

"Well, it's good you made it through the last game alright." Hermione played with her hair and began twisting it into a bun, "So you're not going back to the Harpies?"

"I guess not. I doubt they'll let me fly next season," Ginny laughed, "I don't believe Quidditch is good to play if you're pregnant." Luna smiled at her friends, pensive while pushing bobby pins into Hermione's hair.

"Luna, are you alright? You've hardly said anything this entire time." Hermione turned around to face the blonde beauty.

"Oh, I'm alright, I suppose." Her soft voice seemed unsure of the words, "I just feel really awful about Neville."

Ginny and Hermione looked to each other and back at their friend, "Well, what about Neville?" Ginny chirped.

"I... He... We met last night, at the Three Broomsticks." Luna fussed with one of the bobby pins, "He wanted me to go with him to the wedding," she bit her lower lip, and swayed uncomfortably, "as his date... I said that I already had a date."

"Who?" Hermione asked, irritated. "You never told me!"

"No, I... I don't actually have a date." Luna finished Hermione's bun. "I just... I don't know what I was thinking! He just leaned over and kissed me, and it was wonderful, but so... I don't know, weird, I suppose to be kissing Neville Longbottom." She softened into a smile, "It really was wonderful."

"Neville wants to be with you, Luna. Why did you tell him you already had a date?" Ginny looked at her friend sincerely, "You should go to him, ask if he'll go with you anyway."

"I should. I think I will." Luna changed out of the bridesmaid gown and into her flowing green sun dress and hurried out the door, breaking the silencing charm. Molly was climbing up the stairs with Hermione's dress as the other two girls made themselves look casual.

"What's she in such a fuss about?" Molly stuck Hermione's veil on top of the bun, "Now, dear, I want you to make sure all this is just how you want it.

Hermione hugged her future mother-in-law, "Mrs. Weasley – Mum – it's more than I ever dreamed."

*******************

Luna rang the doorbell of Neville's flat in Hogsmead. No one appeared to be at home, but she was determined to find Neville before the wedding. She knocked hard on the door once more before determining he wasn't at home. She looked down at her feet as she walked off towards the tavern. "This was stupid," she mumbled to herself as she nearly bumped into someone on the street.

"Luna!" Neville Longbottom was approaching his door as he saw the slight blonde figure slumping away. She looked up with her soft, grey eyes and smiled. "Luna, are you alright? You hurried away yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, Neville. I don't know what came over me." Luna wrinkled her eyebrows, "will you forgive me?" She took his hand in her own, "I don't have a date."

"What happened?" Neville unlocked his door and gestured for her to join him.

"I never had a date." Luna looked around the entryway of his flat, "I just got so nervous, and then you kissed me..." she started to cry again, "I was just so confused. I never knew you felt the same about me!" Neville took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I've had feelings for you since... well, since we broke into the Ministry in fifth year, maybe longer." He kissed her softly on the mouth, Luna leaned in towards him, plunging deeper into his kiss. He was still in his teaching robes, which she began to pull off of him. He moaned softly, "Luna," He smiled as she rubbed her hands along his t-shirt, "Luna, aren't you moving a little... quickly?"

"Neville..." she nibbled on his earlobe, "shut up and make love to me." Her soft sweet voice became lusty and full. He groaned as he picked her up and set her down on his sofa. She pulled off her dress and beckoned him towards her, licking her lips. He quickly unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. He thrust his body into hers as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled off her white, lace knickers, feeling her nub with his thumb. She pulled his t-shirt off and left him standing in his boxers. He wasn't of a naturally athletic build, but he had definitely shaped up since their last year of school. He got down onto his knees and pulled her legs apart, reaching inside to feel her. Neville bent over her and tasted her core. She was warm and soft and tasted like nothing he had ever imagined. He moved his lips up her stomach and to her bust, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the ground, he took her small breast into his hand, rubbing her nipple gently.

Luna's eyes closed as he touched her all over. She couldn't think anymore, all she knew was that she was finally with Neville. She had thought about this for weeks, now he was here, touching her, loving her, feeling her every curve. She pushed him down onto the carpeted floor and straddled him. She was now completely naked and could feel his erection through his boxers, pressing against her mound, turning her on even more. He had a huge grin on his face as he took her hips in his hands and wriggled underneath her, wanting to feel himself inside of her. Luna pushed his boxers off his hips and he kicked them away. She took his erection in her hands and stroked up and down, watching his face contort with pleasure. She hovered only centimeters from his throbbing shaft and she teased him by making him wait to get inside her. "Luna, come on... Don't do this to me," he groaned, "let me inside you..." He whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him while pushing herself down on top of his rock hard erection.

"Oh, Neville," she kissed harder as he pushed into her and thrust. "You feel so good inside me." He kissed her lips and moved onto her ears and neck. She sighed and moaned as he rotated his hips below her, making her start to come around him. Her vaginal walls closed around his hard penis and had him coming closer to the end much faster than he had anticipated. Years of passion welled up in this moment, he couldn't hold on any longer, he rubbed her and she shrieked in pleasure as he came inside her, slowing his thrusting down to a stop. She collapsed on top of him on the floor and kissed him affectionately.

"Don't you have a rehearsal dinner to be at?" Neville softly stroked her bare shoulder as she rolled over to his side.

"Only if you're planning on being there, too." Luna smiled softly and kissed his neck.

Neville simply replied, "I'm yours."


	8. Wedding Ceremony

Hermione laid in bed staring at the ceiling. _Holy fuck, I'm getting married today._ She felt her breath catching. She wanted to be married to Ron. She loved Ron. _Crap. I'm terrified. What's wrong with me? This should be easy! This is what you've been fantasizing about since you were 14! Stupid girl, you get nervous now? _She could feel her heart racing. Everyone they knew would be there. Her friends, her family, even the muggles would be there. Some whom she hadn't seen since childhood. She would get up in front of everyone she knew, recite her vows and be married to Ronald Bilius Weasley for the rest of her life. _I feel like throwing up._ She picked up the photograph next to her bed of the two of them at Grimmauld Place, a packing up party with Harry and Ginny. She was glad they left that place, it was too depressing, their new flat was so charming, and all Ginny. _My God, Ginny's pregnant. That means Molly's going to want us to start trying right away. Am I ready for this? I love Ron. I really do. _She reached over to feel him next to her, but he was already up.

"Hey, Honey. 'Mione? Are you ready to get up?" Ron looked in at her with his messy bed head and mug of tea.

"Ron!" She sat up, startled, "I... You're not supposed to see me today! Not until the wedding at least." She smiled as he came in to kiss her.

"Now you believe old superstitions? That's not like you, 'Mione." He kissed her softly and set his tea down on the nightstand. He leaned in over her and began pulling her towards him for more.

"No! Ron, seriously. We need to get over to the Burrow." She pushed him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Uncalled for!" He whined, taking his tea with him into the other room. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Fine, I'm sorry..." she huffed, "be happy, because today you are a very lucky man." She kissed his cheek. "You get to marry me, don't you?" She laughed and left for the bath.

He smirked and chased after her. She closed the door in his face and turned on the water. He slowly opened the door and watched her soaping herself up in the shower. He removed his t-shirt and pajama pants and joined her in the warm, running water. "Hey there, Mrs. Weasley."

"Not yet, right now I'm still Miss Granger." Hermione cooed and batted her eyes at him. "Anyway, we really do have to be at your mum's soon. Now hand me the shampoo."

"Fine," Ron's disappointment covered his face. "But tonight: Champagne, bubble bath, strawberries." He handed her the shampoo bottle.

"Agreed, now get out of here so I can make myself beautiful for you!" Hermione pushed him out of the shower.

"You're already beautiful..." Ron put on his bathrobe and pulled the door shut behind him. _Today is a big day_, he thought.

***************

Molly and Arthur were finishing decorating the Burrow. They were checking on all the details outside when Harry and Ginny came walking into the yard. Ginny was smiling brightly as Harry kissed her cheek. "We can't elope, Harry," Ginny whispered. "I want this!"

"I knew you'd come around, Gin." Harry grinned.

"Harry, my boy!" Arthur greeted his daughter with a large hug and pulled Harry in with a handshake and embraced him. "How are you kids doing in that little, tiny flat?"

"We love it, Sir," Harry was proud to be part of this new family, "Thanks."

"Hello, dears! Ginevra, darling, come help me in the kitchen." Molly took Ginny by the hand an lead her away, leaving the two men to discuss all the little happenings in Muggle London. "Ginny, you know you don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Ginny nearly fell over when he mother confronted her. Her eyes searched the room for a distraction.

"What secret? I'm not hiding anything!" She quickly took a bite of something Molly was preparing.

Molly slapped her on the wrist. "Stop eating! These are for the guests." Molly looked her daughter in the eye, "We know you and Harry are engaged." Ginny sighed a huge sigh. "You girls up there, giggling, putting that silencing charm on the door," Molly patted her daughter's face, "and you're glowing, dear! Arthur and I figured it out soon enough. Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"I... well, I... we... We just didn't want to take away from Ron and Hermione's wedding," Ginny smiled as innocently as possible, "that's all!"

"Oh, darling, you have nothing to worry about. Hermione's not the little girl she once was," Molly turned around and started fussing with some more food, "I'm sure she understands and is very happy for you, indeed!"

"Oh, she's very happy for us. I'm glad, too." Ginny rubbed her stomach while her mother was turned around, "I'm overjoyed," she smiled and walked out of the kitchen to go help her father and Harry finish decorating.

Ron was driving up in his junk of a Muggle car, Hermione's father in the front seat with him and Hermione and her mother in the back. Her father was telling some grand story to Ron as he parked in the back of the house. Arthur excitedly jogged up to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger, shaking their hands wildly as he welcomed them in. Ron and Hermione took each other by the hand and walked nervously up to the house.

Molly rushed outside and separated Ron and Hermione, "You go with the men, Ronald, and let us know when Luna gets here, we'll be in Ginny's old room." As Molly ushered Hermione away, Ron grinned his usual goofy grin. "You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding anyway, now get!"

"Yes, Mum." He stood, almost trancelike, and watched his bride disappear into the house. Harry patted him strong on the shoulder, "Harry!" He hugged his friend, "This is it, mate! I'm getting married to her. Finally!"

"I know, Ron. I'm your Best Man, remember," Harry smiled and sat Ron down on a guest chair. He pulled a flask out of his pocket, "Firewhiskey, want some?" Harry took a slug of the strong elixir, "It will calm your nerves."

"I don't need calming, Harry. I've never been so calm in all my life." Ron took the flask anyway and took a sip, "This will be the best day of my life."

"I know. You're a lucky, lucky man," Harry smiled, "and so am I. You can't tell anyone this, I have a secret." Harry took back his Firewhiskey flask, "I did something bad," Harry had apparently been drinking more than those few sips just now, "I knocked up your little sister."

"What!?" Ron took the flask away and put it in his own pocket, "How did that happen?" Harry shrugged. "When did you start drinking this?" The flask was nearly empty at this point and Harry looked a little disheveled. "My sister is pregnant?" Ron whispered.

"Yep. I feel like an idiot. We're careful. Always." Harry shook his flask back and drank the last tiny bit, slightly disappointed that it was empty now, he closed it up and put it back in his pocket. "You're going to be an uncle! Again!" Harry's voice was getting louder.

"Shh! Harry. Seriously, you need to sober up. I'll kill you if you do anything stupid today! Or worse – Hermione will kill you!!" Ron grabbed his friend by the arm and took him into the kitchen. "Drink." Ron handed him a glass of water, which Harry took complacently.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry leaned against the countertop. Molly was luckily upstairs with the girls and not fussing around in the kitchen. "She won't tell Molly, yet. I think Molly's going to know..." just then, naturally Molly walked in the kitchen to see her boys talking.

"Oh, Harry, dear! I'm so happy for you and Ginny!" Molly hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "The youngest of my children, finally engaged." Molly happily puttered around all the food, "How long before I can expect some more grandchildren?" Harry now began to burst into laughter, which Ron tried to cover up with his hand.

"Harry's been enjoying this firewhiskey, I think I better get him upstairs for a bit." Ron rushed out of the kitchen, his friend in tow. "Harry, if you don't shape up, I'll have to hit you right here, right now, and then you'll be going down the aisle with a black eye and possibly missing a tooth." Ron shoved Harry up against his wall, "Seriously, mate." He let him go and started changing into his dress robes, his new dress robes that his mother fashioned for him for the wedding.

Harry was still laughing a little as he laid down on the bed in Ron's old room. "Where's the whiskey?" Harry looked up at his friend.

"No, Harry. Sit there and sober up." Ron looked at Harry, almost angry with him now, "Do I have to slap you?"

"No... no, it's okay. I'm fine. No more whiskey until after the ceremony." Harry sat up and started changing into his dress robes. "I'll be good."

"Good. We have about an hour before the ceremony, less than that 'til people arrive, so if you don't act good you will be locked in here for the entire thing." Ron left Harry to sit while he went down to greet any early guests that may arrive.

The girls readied each other in Ginny's old room, Luna had helped to fashion Hermione's hair into a French twist of sorts and was just placing the veil. Ginny's bust was pressing tightly against the bridesmaid gown, but it did fit, so she was saved from too much humiliation, she looked much more well-endowed than she ever would have on the Hogwarts Quidditch team. Luna looked as sweet and innocent as ever in the soft lavender colored satin gown. Her pale hair against the material looked like a ray of sunshine and the color of the dress reflected in her grey eyes, making them look almost periwinkle. But Hermione was the shining star. Her hair was perfect, for the second time ever, her eyes shone brightly and excitedly, and her mother's wedding gown, with several new adjustments, looked like something from a fashion magazine. Tasteful, elegant, and still sexy. It hugged her hips gently and flowed down to create a fantastic picture. _Ron's going to lose it at the first sight of me,_ she grinned with this naughty little thought and looked at her two friends. They were ready. It was time for the wedding.

******************

The sun was starting to fade behind the hills that rolled around the Burrow, creating an iridescent pink glow around the entire clearing. The guests turned to look as Vivaldi's _Danza Pastorale _began playing and Luna walked up, followed soon by Ginny, and finally Hermione, looking more beautiful and joyous than she ever had before. Her eyes sparkled with passion as she locked eyes with Ron. He could hear his heart throbbing in his ears as he watched her gracefully walk towards him. As they took hands and began their vows she could feel her breath catching, this was the best moment in her life. They finally kissed and the guests clapped. The wedding could not have been more beautiful as the sun cascaded behind the earth and the stars and moon illuminated the little clearing. Ron and Hermione kissed again as man and wife and practically skipped down the aisle to begin celebrating.


End file.
